Kratos
Kratos el el personaje principal de la serie de juegos God Of War para PS2, PS3 y PSP.thumb|450px Aspectos físicos Kratos, quien es hijo literalmente de un dios (Zeus), tiene un cuerpo con músculos formados y duros como la roca. Su piel pálida, cubierta con las cenizas de su familia y sus marcas rojas, le dan un aspecto atemorizante. De estatura mediana, con barba, calvo y una voz potente. Aspectos psicológicos Kratos, como ex-general de un ejército espartano, es despiadado, sanguinario, sádico, frío, diabólico, calculador y con una mente hecha para la guerra, pero aun de eso, en algunas partes de varios juegos puede verse como un personaje piadoso y reflexivo cuando esta con atena o con su hija las cuales les demuestra su lado sencillo y filosofico pero aun asi su grandisimo orgullo de guerrero espartano no lo deja salir a flote.. Kratos, más que un mortal, igual que un dios Nada indica directamente a que Kratos haya heredado fuerza o agilidad sobrenatural, pero definitivamente él no es un mortal ordinario. Aunque haya llevado sus habilidades para la guerra al máximo en su ejército, estas se ven pequeñas comparadas con las que tiene cuando sirve a Ares. Más aún cuando se revela contra Ares y sirve a los dioses, haciendo tareas que son simplemente imposibles para un mortal, esto durante God of War: Chains of Olympus. Después en God of War esto se ve con claridad: Se ve a Kratos desmembrando demonios, gorgonas y demás. También invocando al último titán, Cronos, y el templo de Pandora en su espalda. Para asimilar la magnificencia de Cronos y el templo, es comparable con imaginar una persona común al lado de una montaña (Cronos y el templo equivalen una cada uno). Kratos se pasa escalando el templo durante tres días y llega a un borde donde su aventura más grande (de God of War) empieza. Historia Kratos fue criado en Esparta, una ciudad de Grecia caracterizada por ser cuna de los mejores guerreros. Desde muy pequeño Kratos mostraba gran fuerza, resistencia y tenacidad, a diferencia de su hermano menor, el cual fue rechazado por los militares y mandado al exilio, donde murió. Kratos fue reclutado y separado de su madre. Con gran maestría, entrenamiento, disciplina y constancia, fue escalando rangos en la milicia espartana, hasta alcanzar el grado de general, junto a miles de guerreros que estaban bajo su mando. Uno tras otro, los pueblos bárbaros caían ante las tácticas brutales y despiadadas, pero eficientes, de Kratos. Este llevó su ambición al máximo para seguir conquistando ejércitos. Pero muy al Norte, se enfrentó con su destino. Un gran ejército de bárbaros le hizo frente. Sus subordinados fueron cayendo uno por uno y Kratos quedó solo a merced del jefe bárbaro y sus guerreros. Es aquí donde comienza su verdadera historia junto a las pesadillas que lo atormentan. Kratos estaba a merced del jefe bárbaro, pero para Kratos, la victoria se debía conseguir a cualquier precio, aunque ese precio fuese su mismísima alma, por eso le suplica a Ares, dios de la Guerra, la victoria a cambio de su vida diciendo "Ares, destroy my enemies and my life is yours" (traducido: "Ares, destruye a mis enemigos y mi vida es tuya"). Entonces Ares desciende del Olimpo cerrando el trato que le había ofrecido Kratos y destruye a todos los enemigos de éste. Luego entregó a Kratos las Espadas del Caos, que quedaron fundidas mediante unas cadenas a sus brazos. Kratos cortó con estas espadas la cabeza del jefe Bárbaro. Desde este momento se convirtió en el fiel guerrero de su dios Ares, esparciendo violencia y guerras ordenadas por él y bajo su mando estaban más guerreros guiados por Kratos. Kratos siguiendo las órdenes de Ares, esparciendo las sangrientas batallas y numerosas muertes a su nombre y de cada aldea que destruía, se le fueron uniendo soldados de las aldeas ya destruidas y que no les quedaba otra opción que unírsele, que bajo las órdenes de Kratos, atacaban las aldeas a su paso dejando tras de sí solo muerte y destrucción de sus soldados y sus subordinados. Una noche, Kratos y su ejército tienen el objetivo de aniquilar una aldea, por orden de Ares. El oráculo de la aldea le advierte de su destino y le aconseja no entrar al templo. Kratos no sigue el consejo y al entrar mata a todas las personas que había allí, poseído por una furia ciega que no le permitía ver bien a quien asesinaba. Cuando no queda nadie con vida descubre que entre los muertos estaban su mujer y su hija. Él no se explica por que estuvieran ahí si él la había dejado en Esparta. Ares, mientras tanto, intenta convencer a Kratos que sin su familia de por medio, se convertiría en el guerrero perfecto, ese era el plan de Ares, despojarlo de cualquier otra cosa que no sean las crueles matanzas ordenadas por él. Pero Kratos se siente culpable por lo de la muerte de su familia y jura que matará a Ares por haber puesto a su familia en ese templo. Cuando sale del templo ve el pueblo en llamas, la aldea poco a poco se iba prendiendo en fuego. Es en ese momento en el cual el oráculo decide hacer sobre Kratos la terrible maldición de pegar las cenizas de su recién difunta esposa e hija sobre la piel del furioso espartano, por el hecho de matar a su familia y de que desde ese momento todas las personas que lo vieran sabrían los terribles hechos que él había cometido, sabiendo que la familia se encontraba allí y mandando a Kratos a destruir esa aldea y matar a su familia, Kratos sufriría pesadillas y visiones. Pesadillas por lo que hizo, por lo que se convirtió y visiones por la tragedia que él mismo provocó por su furia desenfrenada. Por lo tanto tenia que pagar el terrible precio de buscar tanto la gloria de Esparta, tal precio que le termino costando la vida de su propia familia Desde ese momento, y tras 10 largos años, le sirve fielmente a los dioses del Olimpo como su campeón, haciendo tareas imposibles para un simple humano, como matar a el Basilisco en la ciudad de Ática, vencer por si solo al general de Persia, salvar a Helios, dios del sol, de las manos de Atlas, el titan, y la diosa Perséfone, destruir a esta, matar a la Hidra en el Mar Egeo por una orden de Poseidón. Todo ello por solo un trato: el olvido de las pesadillas que le atormentan. Después de tantos años de obediencia, Kratos se comunica con Atenea y le reclama el perdón de sus pecados y el olvido de las pesadillas. Atenea le dice que antes tiene que hacer una tarea más: matar a Ares, ya que estaba destruyendo la ciudad de Atenas, y los dioses no lo podían detener, porque Zeus había dicho que no se debía pelear entre los dioses del Olimpo, es por eso que solo un mortal entrenado por un dios podría encargarse de la tarea de poder matarlo. Con el único propósito de encontrar la paz interna, se embarca en la aventura de matar a un dios, adentrándose en la ciudad de Atenas asediada por el dios, donde Kratos deberá buscar al oráculo de Atenas para que pueda ayudarlo, mientras peleaba con los ejércitos de Ares. El oráculo de Atenas le dice que tiene que conseguir la Caja de Pandora. Esta caja lo haría muy poderoso y era la única forma de poder matarlo, de hecho era el arma más poderosa a la que un mortal podía acceder, pero es así como también estaba bien escondida de los mortales y no para los dioses. La caja está atravesando el desierto de las almas perdidas en la espalda del gran titán Cronos. Dentro del templo de Pandora, en la parte más escondida del templo, es donde Kratos se encuentra con otra estatua de Palas Atenea, que le indica que siga el canto de las sirenas ya que lo guiaran hacia la caja. Una vez atravesando el desierto, Kratos toca un cuerno inmenso que le permite que el gran titán se acerque a donde esta su posición para poder escalar hacia el templo de Pandora. Es ahí donde la gran aventura de su vida comienza. Kratos atraviesa el "Desierto de las Almas Perdidas" y encuentra un cuerno que, al tocarlo, llamaría a Cronos quien en su espalda cargaba el enorme templo de Pandora. Una vez encima del titán, tarda 3 días escalando y buscando algún costado por el que escalar, cuando finalmente encuentra un lugar por el cual llegar a tierra firme. Kratos comienza su misión adentrándose al templo, pero antes de ingresar se encuentra con una persona, de hecho era un humano, no era un dios, que había sido condenado por los dioses a quemar los cuerpos de los humanos que querían entrar al templo y poder conseguir la caja de Pandora. Por el camino va matando a muchos seres mágicos y míticos, como sirenas, minotauros, cíclopes y gorgonas; además de los múltiples rompecabezas que tiene que armar con el fin de encontrar y usar la Caja de Pandora. En esta travesía se entremezclan la historia principal, de la cual es Kratos tratando de hallar la caja de Pandora, con historias secundarias, como la del primer humano que intento conquistar la caja, pero al no haberlo logrado, los dioses lo condenaron a una eternidad quemando los cadáveres en una hoguera de aquellos guerreros que al igual que él fallaron en la búsqueda. También en el camino Kratos se va encontrando con los cadáveres de aquellas personas que buscando el poder máximo padecieron. A su vez, a lo largo de esta travesía en el Templo de Pandora, que se divide en dos zonas: The rings of Pandora (Los anillos de Pandora) y The cliffs of Madness (Los Acantilados de la Locura), el juego se adentra también en la historia del arquitecto que construyó esta enorme masa; Phatos Verdes III. Casi al final de este sitio Hades le encomienta una última tarea: derrotar a un gigantesco Minotauro Demonio, el cual está protegido por una armadura de Hefesto, Kratos deberá destruir la armadura con una especie de pistola de troncos, después de una encarnizada batalla, Kratos mata al minotauro estrellándolo contra la puerta por donde este entró, destruyendo parte de esta y así revelando la entrada a otra habitación. Este arquitecto fue un fiel seguidor de los dioses que acepto la tarea de construir un templo lleno de trampas para poder albergar a la caja. Sin embargo, este arquitecto, casado y con dos hijos, mientras construía este templo, le fallecen sus dos hijos. Este hecho lo volvió loco, y empezó a alejarse cada vez más de la lealtad a los dioses, considerándolos hasta crueles con él. Sin embargo, estas dos muertes no detienen al arquitecto a seguir construyendo su obra maestra, hasta utilizando las cabezas de sus hijos para acceder a ciertos lugares del templo, es por eso que mientras más se va avanzando en el templo, más loco él se fue volviendo y las trampas se van haciendo cada vez más difíciles. Debido a la utilización de los cadáveres de sus hijos como herramientas o llaves para ir avanzando en el templo, la esposa inicia una fuerte conversación con él, que termino con la muerte de ella, clavada por un cuchillo, y el posterior suicidio de Phatos Verdes III. Cuando al fin Kratos consigue la caja de Pandora y la tiene en su poder, Ares, estando en la ciudad de Atenas viendo el gran logro de Kratos, le lanza una columna de hormigón atravesándolo y matándolo, y en su lecho de muerte, las pesadillas y sus visiones terribles acerca del pasado que lo envuelve lo siguen acosando, con los recuerdos que él tenia sobre el cruel asesinato de su familia y el culpable de todo esto. Kratos muere, y desciende al Inframundo, donde antes de caer se pudo salvar gracias al anciano que se comió la hidra y que él había quitado la llave del capitán, hediéndolo para así poder encontrar la salida sorteando las dificultades a las que él ya está acostumbrado. Cuando halla la salida, se encuentra saliendo de una tumba en Atenas, que días antes un misterioso ermitaño que había charlado con Kratos, había estado cavando. Este anciano desaparece, dejando a Kratos con dudas de la identidad de tal ermitaño. Es entonces cuando Kratos se dispone a entrar nuevamente al ahora destruido Templo del Oráculo, sabiendo que su batalla final se encontraba allí. Kratos entra al templo y se dirige a la parte trasera de éste, que esta al aire libre, donde anteriormente se encontraba una estatua enorme con una espada gigante haciendo de puente. Es allí donde se encuentra con el dios de la guerra, quien se encontraba hablándole al cielo, criticando a su padre Zeus, y reprochándole que si estaba viendo lo que su hijo podía hacer, lo poderoso que él era y ahora aún más, porque la caja de Pandora ahora le pertenecía a él. Kratos le lanza un rayo a la cadena que sostenía la caja de Pandora que Ares tenia en la mano, y se dispone a abrirla. Después de mil años, la caja finalmente fue abierta, y los poderes de los dioses se desataron. Kratos aumento enormemente de tamaño, llegando a la altura de Ares. Luego de una gran batalla epica, Ares envía a Kratos a otra dimensión, diciéndole que él adoptaba muchas formas de matar a un hombre, pero que la mejor forma de matar a alguien era quebrantándole su espíritu, es por eso que Kratos cae en una plataforma en donde solo había un templo, el templo en el que años anteriores había matado a su familia. Kratos no entiende mucho, abre la puerta del templo y ve que dentro del se encuentra su familia, siendo esto una ilusión, pero es allí donde ve que de las paredes empiezan a emerger clones de él. Se formaba así una paradoja en la cual Kratos tenía que matar a estos clones suyos, ya que estos querían matar a su familia, entonces, tenia que evitar lo que años anteriores el mismo había hecho. Luego de una pelea difícil, donde los clones de Kratos crecen mucho numéricamente, Ares despoja a Kratos de sus espadas, arrancándoselas de sus brazos, y con ellas mata a su familia nuevamente. Ares hace volver a Kratos a Atenas, donde antes habían estado peleando, y ahora Kratos despojado de sus espadas y de toda esperanza solo espera el golpe final de su enemigo. Pero es allí donde ve la estatua con la espada dorada gigante que simulaba un puente, así que esquiva el golpe de su enemigo y arranca la espada de la estatua, plantándose así en una segunda pelea con el dios, dispuesto a aniquilarlo por lo que le hizo. Tras otra pelea con Ares, Kratos logra vencerlo, y Ares, derrumbado sobre el agua (ya que la lucha se desarrolla en el mar), le recuerda que fue él quien lo salvo de su muerte y que él lo único que quería conseguir era el guerrero ideal, que no tuviera piedad, a lo que Kratos le contesta lo has conseguido, y lo atraviesa con la espada, matándolo sin piedad. Kratos había logrado lo imposible: un mortal asesina a un dios. Ahora, Ares ya no existía más. Kratos, al haber cumplido el mandato de Atenea, siente que será redimido de sus sentimientos de culpa, pero cuando habla con ella, esta le dice que los dioses han llorado a su hermano caído y que le agradecen por realizar su tarea, pero que no seria despojado de sus pesadillas que le atormentaban cuando mato a su familia ya que ningún hombre y ningún dios olvidaría los terribles hechos que él había cometido. Al ver que su principal objetivo no se había alcanzado y que viviría con el remordimiento de no recuperar a su familia por el resto de sus días, Kratos no soporta la idea y decide lanzarse desde la cima de una montaña en cuyo precipicio le esperan unos riscos que seguramente acabaran con su vida, diciendo: "Los dioses del Olimpo me han abandonado, ahora ya no hay ninguna esperanza", pero al lanzarse y caer en el agua, es levitado por la diosa Atenea hasta la cima donde se lanzó, donde se encontraba una estatua de ella y una compuerta dorada misteriosa, diciéndole que aún no era su momento de morir, y que los dioses no podrían olvidar las hazañas que logró sin ayuda alguna de un dios, y, como Ares había muerto, quedo una vacante entre los dioses que debía ser ocupada por él, ya que no existía un dios de la guerra, es allí donde Atenea abre la compuerta dorada y revela su interior: la entrada lo llevaba al Monte Olimpo. La diosa le entrega las "espadas de Atenea", que se asemejan mucho a las Espadas del Caos, sólo que estas son doradas, en vez de las otras que estaban forjadas de hierro. Kratos se dispone a entrar al Monte Olimpo, entrando a un salón donde al fondo lo espera el majestuoso trono donde por fin se sienta y descansa sabiendo que, no sólo había logrado lo imposible, ahora era el nuevo Dios de la Guerra. Eng God Of War 3, Zeus comienza narrando la historia de los dioses y de la fundación de su montaña, el Olimpo, a la vez que invita a la unión a los dioses y hermanos. Mientras, Kratos sobre Gaia va diciendo las mismas palabras con las que culmina God of War II, y los titanes, una vez más, van camino hacia el Olimpo a derrocar a Zeus. En la batalla entre Gaia, Kratos y Poseidón, éste último cae a manos de Kratos, sufriendo una muerte horrible, dando como resultado el desbordamiento de las aguas por la ausencia de su dios regente. Luego de éste y otros acontecimientos, Kratos, gracias a la ayuda de Atenea quien se elevo a un estado superior a los dioses, viaja por todo el Inframundo y el Olimpo, eliminando a todo lo que se interponga en su camino, incluyendo dioses y hombres. Al final, con la muerte de Zeus, Kratos consuma su venganza contra los dioses del Olimpo, pero los poderes del Olimpo que aún seguían ahí, hicieron que Kratos clavara la Espada del Olimpo en su cuerpo, dándose la muerte.